The present invention relates to display devices, particularly for displaying documents, such as photographs, drawings, art reproductions, certificates, or any other printed material that it may be desired to display.
One aspect of the invention relates particularly to display devices which provide a frame for an article to be displayed and are constructed to stand on a table top or other horizontal support surface, or to be hung on a wall.
A second aspect of the invention relates to display devices in the form of thin panels which bear printed material to be displayed and are constructed to stand on a table top or other horizontal support surface.
Invariably, prior art display devices are made of a number of individual parts which must be assembled by a variety of fabrication operations, all of which add to the cost of their manufacture. Even the simplest known display devices require a frame, separate components for holding a picture or other article to be displayed in the frame and separate components to hold the frame in an upright position on a table top.
Because of the cost unavoidably associated with the manufacture of display devices of this type, their use is not as widespread as it might otherwise be.